In today's information age, the location and collection of data has been simplified by various tools available to consumers. One method of such data collection can be facilitated via an interface to a network of computers (e.g., internet, intranet, LAN, WAN, etc.), where a user can enter desired information into a search engine and retrieve a set of results that correspond to entered search elements. In addition, the user can repeat search efforts to refine and/or modify the data the user wishes to retrieve. Such additional searches can be conducted manually or automatically based on the user's desires.
There exists a number of various search engines that perform searches employing unique algorithms and/or techniques to locate and return data to a user. For example, one search engine can provide a tool that allows a user to request data utilizing a boolean string whereas another search engine can employ a natural language interface to the user. By way of further example, the search engine can restrict its search to documents that meet predetermined criteria, whereas a second search engine can search every available resource to retrieve requested information.
Typically, the search engine acts as a service wherein the service makes a call to desired potential data sources and then receives a set of information such as text or extensible mark-up language (XML), for example. Such data results can be returned in an unorganized manner wherein the user must sort through all returned information to determine if one or more results contain the information the user wished to retrieve. In this manner, the search for information can be inefficient and/or incomplete if the user fails to locate desired information from the returned set. Moreover, if the user is repeatedly performing searches for data, it can be inefficient for the user to continuously enter search elements into the search engine. What is needed are systems and/or methods that allow more efficient searching and locating of data desired by a user.